For Yeorgh and Sayonarazetsubou of anime
by Ikebukuro
Summary: Taken down and reuploaded because of spelling and grammatical errors as well as improving the layout and sentence structure.


**Yeorgh and Sayonarazetsubou**

**Note: To any randomer who does not belong to /anime/ don't read this story. It is a personalized story for the people of /anime/ - if you have no idea what /anime/ is (not anime, /anime/) then that means you should not be reading this.**

The smell of warm, freshly baked bread is a wholesome feeling to every human being on the planet. It's amazing to think that some flour and yeast can create such tranquillity within a human being – and tranquillity is what filled Yeorgh. He was the owner of the bakery, it was a classic looking one like the kind you'd find in the Victorian Era; complete with a stone bake oven. Just from looking it at the outside gave you the feeling that this place is a home not a bakery, which would be accurate as for Yeorgh – this was home. Yeorgh was quite young, but the way he dressed and his bald head gave the impression he was much older when in fact he was merely 32 years old. Nonetheless no-one criticised him for this for two reasons, one: he was well respected for his kindness and compassion – the second reason was much graver. Yeorgh lived alone but he didn't always live alone. He was married once, to a young and beautiful woman who he lived happily with.

Up until one fateful night.

That was the second reason. Despite this tragic turn of events Yeorgh was still able to find peace in baking bread. It's how he and she lived together. It's how they'll die together. One day Yeorgh had just finished baking a batch of tiger rolls when a shy and timid girl walked in.

She was quite cute, fairly tall with sleek black hair and deep black eyes, but her skin was a nicely, lightly tanned tone. Despite the feeling you get from looking at her, being shy and mousey, it was evident she got out a lot.

Yeorgh didn't know what to think of her, he merely stared curiously like a person who recently acquired a small pet – like hamster or gerbil. When thunder roared from the sky Yeorgh knew exactly what to think. She came in to escape the storm. Yeorgh laughing heartily which made the girl jump slightly but then relax a split second later.

"Hell of a storm huh?" Yeorgh boomed with his deep but fatherly voice, he smiled at the girl to make her feel at ease.

"Heheh," The girl laughed nervously "Yeah, crazy." It was immediately evident that she felt slightly uncomfortable being where she was, Yeorgh figured it out immediately, "Say, you aren't from around here. Are you?" The girl stared at him slightly shocked, but Yeorgh's warm demeanour quickly comforted her.

"Yeah," She spoke softly and with more confidence than before "I'm here on holiday for a while; I just got here and went to do a little exploring." She snickered a little as brushed herself down. Her clothes were soaked, the wet clothes clung to her skin revealing a pair or large breasts and voluptuous thighs – she didn't brush very hard though as her clothes stayed as they are. Whether this was intentional or not remained to be seen. "As you can see," she continued, "My little 'exploration' cost me dearly." She began to laugh again but was overcome with a feeling, she was freezing.

"Wait right there, I'll get you some dry clothes and a blanket" Yeorgh offered. "Thank you!" The girl replied with a smile. Yeorgh went back into the house part and into his bedroom which still contained the clothes his wife used to have, it was painful to unearth memories of her; but the fact he was helping another human being with them made him smile. Because she would have smiled too.

He came back with a pink blouse, blue jeans, white socks and three blankets. He deemed it better to not bring underwear with him; it would give the wrong impression. He return to find the girl was not in the shop. Confused, Yeorgh turned back into the house section of the bakery – he walked past the living room to see the girl hunched near the fireplace. Yeorgh didn't mind the intrusion the poor girl was clearing freezing, he cleared his throat to get his attention. Her head turned to face him; her face looked beautiful while illuminated by the fire. Gorgeous in fact. Yeorgh held up the clothes and blankets in his hands, "Here you go Miss?"

She stood up and approached him; it was strange though; the way she walked was more like that of a mature woman than of the timid girl he saw merely a few minutes ago, "Zetsubou" She spoke with an equally mature voice, "But you can call me Zetsu.", she took the blankets and clothes and thanked him. While she walked back to the fireplace Yeorgh noticed how her ass moved, how well toned it was and how it swayed from side when she walked. Coupled with her sweet voice ringing in his head and how her clothes stuck to her just a moment ago; and Yeorgh started to feel aroused by her presence, even her name sounded seductive. "Zetsu?"Yeorgh thought, "Fly Trap? Could she be trying to tempt me into something?"

"Hey!" A voice snapped Yeorgh back to reality; he glanced up to see Zetsu by the fire with a meek grin on her face, "Give me a moment alone please." Zetsu requested. The request made Yeorgh realise his position in the room, "Oh yeah, sorry – I'll step outside." He turned to leave, left and closed the doors. "Thank you!" Zetsu called out.

Yeorgh breathed out heavily, "Okay, calm down Yeorgh – you're just being a good person and she's just being polite. Nothing more is happening". He felt flustered by all this; he paced and tried to console himself until his curiosity piqued, it piqued at one particular fact.

The door had a keyhole.

"Nonononnonono, Yeorgh – you are the kindly baker of this village, not some creepy pervert who...who..." Temptation and the sound of Zetsu's grunts gave him pause. There's nothing wrong in just looking right? He's just going to take a peek, it's not like he's doing anything weird; he is a man after all. Yeorgh bit his knuckles mulling over whether he should or shouldn't peek, his duty said he should stay true to his wife even in death – his gut instinct told him to spy on the sexy young girl on the other side of the door.

Instinct won.

Yeorgh lowered himself to the eye level of the keyhole, and he peered in. In front of the fire Zetsu had just succeeded in removing her wet top which clung to her like a limpet. As she slid out of it her smooth back glowed in the light of the fireplace while she shook her long black hair which gently fell down her back like drapes. Drapes Yeorgh wanted to part. Zetsu then tucked her hair around the front of her and began to remove her bra, it was a strung bra which she untied slowly; and somewhat seductively, like she knew Yeorgh was watching her every move. She removed her bra and placed it on the floor next to her; she then stood up and began to remove her skirt and purple and blue striped stockings to reveal perfectly shaped legs, waxed and beaming in the warm light of the fireplace which crackled and hissed at her – almost as if it had want for her. Yeorgh immediately forgot about any sense of duty and immediately had the desire to glide his hands up and down her entire body. She then began to remove her panties, sliding them down slowly; especially around the curves of her ass, her flesh looked so inviting to Yeorgh who by now was completely spellbound by her. Once she reached the bottom of her curves she let the panties drop to the floor and stood stark naked for a few moments before turning her head toward the door – Yeorgh's instincts reacted immediately and he ducked away from the keyhole, completely out of sight.

He began to panic, but made no sound so as not to blow his cover. "Did she see me!? Did she know I was there?" Yeorgh's mind raced like lightening on ten grams of speed. He sat for a moment before remembering the bread he baked earlier; the tiger rolls. "I know," he thought "I should bring her some of those rolls and a pot of tea, she must be hungry it's at least five in the afternoon by now."

Yeorgh picked himself up and moved towards the bakery, when he acquired the rolls and made some tea; when everything was prepared he knocked at the living room door.

"Come in!" Zetsu's voice rang angelically. Yeorgh opened the door to find Zetsu fully dressed in his wife's clothes, they looked good on her, remarkably good. They seemed to be just the right size for her and complimented her skin tone; she began to look even more like a woman. Yeorgh pushed these thoughts aside and extended the tray of bread and tea, "I thought you might be hungry," He said, "So while you were getting changed, instead of standing around doing nothing, I fetched some of the rolls I baked earlier – it's near enough tea time you must be hungry."

Yeorgh was met with another smile; however this one was one of in-diction and gratitude rather than the earlier ones. "Thank you, I actually really wanted to try them they smelt so good." Zetsu spoke, taking the tray from Yeorgh's hands and settling it on the table. She grabbed a blanket, settled on the sofa, poured herself a cup of tea and dug into one of the rolls. She looked like an innocent girl again, almost like how Yeorgh would imagine a daughter would act – but the way her lips sealed around the corners around the bread every time she took a bite, Yeorgh's imagination could only wonder what those lips would feel like around his shaft. Slowly but strongly sucking his penis, her lips would be soft like silk – and her tongue would be as smooth and buttery as cured pigskin leather. He could hardly think of her as a daughter after a thought like that, or the many thoughts that followed in his head as she was curled up on the sofa. Yeorgh had to divert his attention he couldn't help but feel that if he kept staring at her he would look like some sort of creeper; instead he averted his gaze towards the fireplace where he noticed her wet clothes on a line in front of the fireplace – her shirt, her stockings, her skirt and her boots were down by the side too.

All but her underwear.

This confused Yeorgh massively, he saw her taking them off hell he stared so long he might as well taken a picture or four "A missed opportunity" he thought. But despite everything he saw, her underwear was mostly likely back on her body. It wasn't that which struck Yeorgh as weird, it was one simple fact.

Why did she take them off earlier?

Anyone who knows their place in a guest's house – you don't exactly strip naked in their front rooms, but then Yeorgh remembered how she undressed; it seems Zetsu did it on purpose she did it slowly, but it was when she turned around...it's like she knew he was there.

"Wow!" Zetsu exclaimed, startling Yeorgh who was lost in his own thoughts, "These are really good, did you make them yourself?" Yeorgh shook away all of his speculations and returned to being the kindly baker from a few hours ago. "Yes I did, I live alone so it's not like anyone else could bake them, if there's one thing I can say about myself – I'm one mighty cook" Yeorgh boasted with the same smile he did when Zetsu stumbled into his shop, this little boast of his was answered by Zetsu tittering, "hehehe, you're so funny Yeorgh." Yeorgh liked the sound of Zetsu saying his name, but he thinks he would've preferred her screaming it, he was about to go back into his twisted mind when something struck him. "Wait," Yeorgh started, "How-how do you know my name?" A look of shock covered his face; it was rapidly answered by loud laughter and a light thump on the shoulder. "You idiot," Zetsu laughed, "It's on your sign outside and on the plaque above your counter!" Yeorgh was emotionless for a few moments until he remembered, and when he did he burst out into laughter which was joined by Zetsu's own laughter.

"Man, how could I forget about that you are one perceptive little lady Zetsu my dear." A shocking pulse was felt in his head; Yeorgh hadn't called any girl 'my dear' since his wife passed on; not even a little reception kid (or 'kindergartener' as you call it). It struck him as strange, but honestly was it all that strange? He'd been having very erotic thoughts about the girl on the sofa it's make sense if he felt that way about her, Zetsu wasn't even slightly perturbed by the comment. "Well thank you quite a lot of people say I'm a ditsy girl who's mostly glazed over half the time. It's nice to have someone who actually sees me as me." Zetsu said; murmuring towards the end of the sentence and staring down into the cup of tea in her lap. Yeorgh came over and joined her on the sofa; all of the tiger rolls were gone Yeorgh was right the poor girl was starving, however as soon as he sat down said 'poor girl' moved up and lay her head on his shoulder; cuddling his arm with the rest of her body. Despite being cold a second ago, she felt very warm on Yeorgh's arm; who at the current moment was wondered just exactly where his hand went, he couldn't see because of the blanket but wherever it was it felt very, very warm. He tried not to blush as his imagination led to sultry places, he could almost feel her trying to get his hand to her crotch – he swore he could already feel the surface of her vagina. And he swore he feel her trying to move it even closer.

His desires were beginning to overpower him, he wanted to push the young girl flat on her back and have his hands explore her entire body – he wanted to strip her down and make love to her young, supple body in front of the fireplace. Real classy. He would slowly caress her back, shoulders, behind and breasts and make her wet before entering her slowly; to make sure she felt every inch. A growling was heard from Zetsu; or rather Zetsu's stomach. "Hehehe." Zetsu let out a nervous laugh. Yeorgh's mind was pulled out of the gutter for a moment, he stood up and took the tray away "I'll just go grab us some croissants, you stay right there okay?" He called back; once more Zetsu had a bouncy and innocent smile on her face, "Thank you!"

Yeorgh closed the door and went to fetch the best croissants in the shop, he took his time to select only the best for her – it's been a long time since he's showed this much care for any human being; he was a kind guy but he wasn't _this _kind, especially not to just anyone. After five minutes or so of making selection and making a fresh pot of tea he walked back towards the living room, he added a few extras on there as well just in case – judging from what he'd seen so far; this girl could eat!

He knocked on the door as was his custom when entering a room with a person in it, he wasn't met with an answer but he came in anyway. Zetsu was exactly how he left her wrapped up in a blanket and curled up on the sofa, but she seemed a little different, Yeorgh was certain that something was amiss but regardless he set the tray down on the table and sat down on the sofa. Zetsu cuddled up to him once more but this time something was drastically different, Yeorgh didn't swear he could feel the surface of her vagina.

He could.

He could feel the sides of her vagina; the lips tickled the tips of his fingers which begged for exploration. Turning his head he looked Zetsu directly in her eyes, which had begun to sparkle like a milky way and just behind her lay all the clothes she was wearing neatly folded up and laid out on the floor. Looking back to her face, she had developed a devilish and pleading grin. Yeorgh was lost for words and couldn't help all the blood rush to his face and penis, Zetsu's grin widened when she saw him blush – she rose to kiss him but Yeorgh broke away, "Woah woah woah woah, hold up a second," He panicked, making Zetsu's features fall into a state between disappointment and curiosity, curiosity as to why Yeorgh is turning her down. "Huh? What's wrong?" She said in a seductive, innocent tone "I thought men liked younger girls, and the way you were treating me I thought..." Her face dipped a little, dishevelled "Do. Do you not like me?" She asked with a hint of upset.

"No no, it's not that it's just," Yeorgh paused, "How, how old are you?" Zetsu's features immediately brightened, "Ohhhh! You were just worried about that? I'm so glad, don't worry – I'm 16."

This news felt wondrous to both Yeorgh and Zetsu, but the logical side of Yeorgh kicked in at the most inappropriate of time. "So, I don't understand – why would you even go for a guy like me?" A question Yeorgh didn't even care about, but for some reason he asked. Zetsu broke into a grin and climbed up onto Yeorgh; wrapping him in the blanket and her arms, pressing her bare body against Yeorgh's tweed jumper – the rough fabric tickled Zetsu's breasts and sides making her give out a giggle, "Well, first I think you're cute and also older guys turn me on." She confessed. Once more Yeorgh was lost for words, "Huh?" was all he managed to say. Zetsu giggled once more, drew her body and arm back and placed a finger on the tip of his nose in a very girly fashion. "Old. Er. Guys. Turn. Me. On." She repeated slowly, "I don't know why, but every time I imagine being with an older guy it makes me feel like a little girl in their arms." She embraced herself and lost herself in her fantasies, "Just the thought of someone bearing down on me like that just..." She gave an excited shriek and shivered with joy. Yeorgh was hardly listening, his attention was focus solely on her body, it was like that of a model's or a picture's; it was perfect. In shape, in tone, in suppleness – he longed to see if it felt perfect. Her lightly brazen tones complemented the very room and her plump breasts just begged to be caressed and played with, Yeorgh was all one for guessing –he guessed this girl was at least an E cup.

Zetsu broke out of her trance and placed both her hands on Yeorgh's chest, leaned in and kissed him. No guessing was needed this time around; her lips were like silk on his. Yeorgh caved in to his animal instincts and wrapped his arms around her smooth back and pressed her in, her arms compacted against his chest which left Zetsu with some mild discomfort but the sensation she was getting from Yeorgh was too precious – a little discomfort would not ruin this moment. She broke away from him, "Please, can we do this on the rug by the fire?" She requested.

Yeorgh's eyes wandered away from her sculture-esque body and settled on the soft wolf fur rug behind her. Without a peep out of his mouth, Yeorgh cradled Zetsu in his arms; stood up and walked over to the rug. When he got there he gently lay her down on the rug and proceeded to take off his clothes. One thing about Yeorgh, he was no ordinary man. He was full of surprises.

He took off his jumper and shirt to reveal a well toned set of abs and pectorals, his arms were also steadfast strong and visually so. He may have worked as a baker; but he did not live as a baker. His unveiling left Zetsu lost for words for a change, "Wow, uhmm...I...wasn't expecting you to be..." Zetsu blushed, "This hot." Yeorgh smiled and ran his fingers through her sleek black hair, it felt softer that the wolf fur they lay on, he tucked her hair behind her ear and drew his hand back across her cheek. He moved so he was over her and began to unbuckle his pants, he no longer cared for anyone or anything in the world. Only the girl who lay before him mattered. He loosened his pants and removed them to unveil a strong, 8" cock. "You...really are full of surprises, huh..." Zetsu grew a little shy and reluctant. Yeorgh leant in and embraced her in his arms while kissing her neck sensually; he squeezed her firmly and pressed his body against hers. Her skin was like muslin* against his and her breasts felt so good pressed up against his chest, he wanted to make her feel reassured – for one obvious reason. It was her first time.

*Muslin is a very fine fabric that is weaved thinly; it is quite expensive as it is extremely fine and is incredibly soft

Zetsu immediately let out a sigh oh both pleasure and relief, her arms snaking their way up Yeorgh's strong back – her right arm coming to a stop at the base of his neck while her left arm stopped on the side of his chest. Her left leg overlapped his right leg as she settled and allowed herself to sink into sensations of lust. Yeorgh's hands found themselves hurtling toward her round butt cheeks, once they had reached their target he massaged them gently in a circular motion – caused more sighs to come from Zetsu's mouth; they became more rapid and lungful for more. As her pace increased so did Yeorgh's – he rubbed her cheeks slowly but became more vigorous when it became apparent she was enjoying herself, her body began to arc and press even more against Yeorgh's naked form; he still couldn't get over how cushiony her huge tits were, he stopped after a short time which resulted in Zetsu's entire body relaxing and her releasing a long, drawn-out but satisfied moan.

Yeorgh moved his head up and began to kiss Zetsu once more, her lips were in perfect synch with his; he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to play with hers. The taste of tea and freshly baked bread remained; it was a most exquisite taste which appealed to the connoisseur inside of Yeorgh – he'd done his job properly. Confident that Zetsu was now wet enough to take his raging erection, his fingers slipped down to her vagina, "Stop, wait." Zetsu called out, turns out her nerves will still getting the better of her. "Look...Yeorgh it's...well...it's my first time so," She blushed again and lowered her head a little and uttered two words, "Be gentle."

Yeorgh smiled and kissed her once, sweetly and quickly. He drew back, held his piece in his hand and slid into her. Even if it was her first time, Zetsu's immediate reaction could not be predicted – she dug her nails into Yeorgh's back and had stuttered gasps, her nails hurt Yeorgh at first but regardless he continued to plunge deeper into her virgin body, the sheer feeling of being inside her was enough as it is, but the knowledge that she is feeling every inch that enters her made it a challenge for Yeorgh to keep himself controlled – the first time is always a little painful for a woman, he didn't want to do any permanent damage. He continued to slide inside of her; prompting even more screams and scratching – it was definitely going to leave some marks. "Battle scars." Yeorgh chuckled to himself as he reached the furthest point he could go into Zetsu's womb; he felt the back wall, a sign he'd definitely gone very deep. Zetsu screamed loudly as he reached this point, small tears formed in the corner of her eyes – he went a bit too deep and hurt her. But she was in no place to complain; needless to say she also did a little hurting herself on Yeorgh's back. "Equal trade" Yeorgh reasoned in his head. He began to pull out which let out a much shriller scream than the first time, but this one was lower and calmer, Yeorgh felt like he could properly go now.

He pushed back into her, and pulled out, then pushed in – he began to pound her at a much accelerated rate than before, Zetsu could hardly even react; she seemed to be in shock until she let out a light squeal and ran her hands across Yeorgh's smooth, bald head. "Yes...just like that...keep going... ha,ha,huh huuh." Zetsu lost all sense of words and just began grunting and groaning as Yeorgh's hardened cock pushed deeper into her. Sweat dripped down her curves and onto the floor; despite just lying there she was becoming exhausted from the whole experience. Pain was gone now, all that was left was pleasure and the lascivious drive to continue. Yeorgh began breathing heavily, panting rhythmically which each thrust of his penis which sunk evermore deeply into Zetsu each time, she had become extremely wet and her cervix got tighter and tighter, almost as it was trying to strangle the life out of Yeorgh, through his privates. "Huh, huh haaa, aaaah!" Zetsu's moans had got more and more rapid and louder, it was clear she was reaching her climax, and so was Yeorgh. Her tight, virgin pussy made him loose all sense of awareness and reason, his most base instincts overtook his body and he pushed even deeper into Zetsu, he swore his cock must've been in her stomach by now. Zetsu twisted and arced as Yeorgh continued to abuse her supple body, she couldn't take anymore. "Huuaaaahhh!" With a voracious scream, she came. Her juices squirting and splashing against Yeorgh's pelvis; soaking them both in her lady fluids, her whole system seemed to clench hard enough to make coal into diamond, her womb, her cervix, her lips. Everything.

With Yeorgh still inside her.

Yeorgh's gasp was filled with so much shocked and surprise he almost drowned out Zetsu's immense screaming, it was a wonderful sensation he had never felt before – he'd never felt such a girl be as tight or as loud as the one who's thighs to was currently between. It drove him, stimulated him and made him forget all about the world. His pace sped up once more, he wanted to finish this with Zetsu's screams and squeals still ringing in his ears, it sounded like a symphony more than simple lustful desires. Suddenly, Zetsu let out a long and high pitched squeal, that's all Yeorgh needed. He came inside her, his steely cock throbbing with each pulsation as he filled her with his seed.

Completed beat, he near enough fell on top of her body. Her breathing was steady but fast; her first experience had been quite the incredible one, they rolled onto their sides are stared into each other's eyes. There was a twinkle in hers and her smile; her face was so clear and Zetsu couldn't feel as if she needed anything more in her life, she didn't even need to speak to say "I love you." In fact not a word was uttered, neither did it need to be spoken – the warm crackle of the fire lulled them into a deep sleep. In each other's arms. It had been a long time since either of them had felt this was. It had been a long time since either of them felt:

Happy.


End file.
